Moments
by IwouldrockJoshuaJacksonsWorld
Summary: Just a short story based on a Brad Paisley song. Enjoy


**Little Moments**

JJ smiled as she watched Hotch and Morgan talk about Hotch's brand new truck. Jack stood beside his father taking in both sides of the conversation. Henry tried to get his step-brother to play in the new truck. She watched Rossi pick Henry up and put him in the truck, Emily staring lovingly at her new husband and Henry.

"Sometimes I don't know how this happened." Garcia wrapped her arm around JJ's shoulders.

"Either do I, but every day I'm thankful to be so blessed." JJ turned and walked to the picnic table. Morgan, Garcia, Emily, and Rossi had come to their house for a barbeque.

Hotch was in charge of the grill, Garcia had made a beautiful cake, Morgan had made the potato salad, Rossi had made rigatoni, and Emily had brought the beer (for the adults) and juice  
(for the kids). JJ had made the rest of the side dishes. The table was set and all she needed to do is round the boys and get the grill going. She just didn't have the heart to break them up when they were all together like that. One big happy family. They were only missing Spencer. Spencer had gone to see his mother in Vegas.

"Thanks again, JJ," Garcia began breaking JJ from her thoughts. "It's nice to see most of the time together again. Although I do miss our Reid. I know it's been awhile since he has seen his mother, but I miss him here."

JJ nodded in agreement. "Me too. Henry was disappointed that his godfather wasn't going to make it. Jack, however, is down right mad about it. He was miserable the whole day when we told him Spencer wasn't going to make it. If Morgan hadn't made all the boys play football I'm afraid he would have sulked all day."

"They have gotten close lately, haven't they?" Garcia questioned.

JJ thought about it. When she and Hotch had gotten married everything had gone right. Jack and Henry loved each other and became close faster then anyone expected them too. Everyone had been so focused on the good things they missed Jack slowly sliding in the background. One night, Spencer had come to JJ and told her that he had spoken with Jack and he was upset. Jack felt that everyone had welcomed Henry into their lives, but Jack felt like he was not. She didn't know what to say, but Spencer had already started to take care of it. He was teaching Jack how to do magic. Since that night Jack talked more about Uncle Spencer then he did about anyone else.

"Yes." JJ responded. "It's weird, you know. Jack is so close with _his_ Uncle Spence and Henry is so close with _his _UncleDave. I was afraid that Jack and Henry would not see the others Uncle has his own, but wow. Sometimes it just amazes me that everything could turn out so perfect."

"Oh, I totally agree." Garcia gleamed.

"Hey, JJ," Emily called as she walked to her two best girlfriends. "What happened to the back of Hotch's truck?"

All three of the girls laughed. JJ had called them the next day and had told them what happened. Everyone had gotten a kick out of the story, but for JJ and Hotch it was a happy moment.

_Hotch had rushed in the door calling for his wife. JJ came out of the kitchen after starting dinner. Spencer had taken both boys for the night and she and Hotch were having a date night. __When she saw Hotch she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He leaned down and kissed her. It started out soft and sweet, but turned into a passionate kiss, one that JJ knew would never lead to dinner._

"_Hi," JJ whispered breaking away from the kiss. She released him and began walking __to the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon."_

_Hotch walked behind her into the kitchen. He could see the candle lit table set for dinner. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed he neck. "It looks amazing, Baby."_

"_Thank you. Now, go wash up for dinner." JJ unwrapped herself from him and started putting the dinner on the table._

_The dinner had gone perfect. JJ was about to show Hotch what she had planned for dessert when he began to talk. "JJ, I didn't tell you what happened."_

_She looked at him questioningly, "OK, what happened?"_

_He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door. "I was driving home from my meeting and I saw this and I had to get it. I mean we've been talking about getting a new car. I know I should have asked but.."_

_She opened the door and saw a brand new blue truck sitting in the drive way. It had four doors with a regular size bed. She knew Hotch had wanted a truck and she was happy that he could get it. She walked over and looked at the truck. "It's nice, Sweetheart."_

_Hotch smiled, relieved she wasn't mad. "Do you wanna take it for a spin?"_

_JJ stared at his sparkling eyes. She would have done anything to keep that look there. "Sure. Throw me the keys."_

_He did and JJ climb into the driver's seat and Hotch into the passenger's. She adjusted the mirrors and but her seat belt on. "This is a lot longer then any car I've ever driven."_

"_It'll be fine JJ.." Hotch encouraged her to go with a small nod._

_JJ backed the car down the drive way. She __cut the wheel to hard and backed into the street light at the end to the drive way. "Shit."_

_She quickly covered her mouth. "Hotch I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that."_

_Hotch looked at her face. It was red and she looked like she was so mad at herself. She looked so cute her couldn't be mad. He unbuckled his seat belt and kissed her on the mouth. "I love you, Jennifer Hotchner."_

_JJ smiled, "I love you, too. How about I drive this truck back up the drive way and you can show me the bed of the truck?"_

"_Sounds perfect."_

Emily yelled, breaking JJ from her memory. "OK, guys, how about we get this dinner started."

The guys came over laughing and joking with Jack and Henry. Hotch went straight to the grill lighting it and beginning to make the hamburgers. Rossi went to Emily placing his arms around her, as Henry pulled on her arm to come sit down. Morgan had stopped at the cooler to grab beer and juice for everyone, then sat next to Garcia placing a kiss on her cheek.

Jack sat next to Morgan, "Everything looks great, JJ."

JJ went over kissed Jack on the cheek and sat next to him. "Thank you."

"I agree.' Morgan said watching Henry, Rossi, and Emily sit across from them. "Now princess, you didn't make anything, right?"

Everyone laughed, even Rossi smirked at his wife. "I'll have you know, Morgan, that I have been taking care of myself a long time and I can cook just fine."

Rossi put his arm around her shoulder. "You tell him, Honey!"

"Em, you are a good cook. It's baking..." Garcia said.

Again everyone laughed including Emily. Henry however did not. "Why are you guys laughing?"

Rossi looked over at his nephew "Let me tell you a story..."

_It was Rossi's first birthday the he and Emily had been together and she wanted it to be special. Garcia had offered to make the cake and Hotch had told her Rossi's favorite bakery. But she wanted to make his cake. She wanted to show Rossi how much he meant to her and that coming back from London was the best thing she had ever done._

_So that's what she had been doing at her apartment when Rossi rang her doorbell 15 minutes early. "You're early."_

_Rossi couldn't help but smile. "I guess I just couldn't wait to see you."_

_Rossi shut and locked the door. He walked to Emily and put his arms around her. "Now where is my birthday present?"_

_Emily had let him take her to the bedroom. It would have been a great time for Emily had she not smelled the smoke. Then the smoke detector went off. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the kitchen. She pulled what was left of the burnt cake out of the oven. Her eyes began to tear up._

_Rossi pulled her into his arms, putting his face in her hair to cover his smile. "It's fine, Emily. You're all I want for my birthday.'_

"_I tried.." Emily was crying. She wanted to make his cake so much. She should have just __listened__ to her friends._

_Rossi took her face into his hands. "Emily, I love you. It's my birthday and I say you can't cry. How about we go back to the bedroom so I can have the cake I want."_

_Emily smiled up at him. If she had unknown a burnt cake was all she need to hear him say I love you she would have done it a long time ago._

_It was the best birthday Rossi had ever had._

After Rossi had told Henry the story he laughed. "Aunt Emily, Aunt Penelope can teach you how to make birthday cake. She makes the best."

"That's very true." Jack agreed.

"That's my Baby Girl!" Morgan cheered.

"I know thanks, Henry." Emily replied.

"Burgers are done." Hotch called. He walked the food to the table and sat next to Henry, across from JJ. "Let's eat."

Everyone eat and talked. They spoke of the weddings and misadventures they had together and apart. Garcia smiled and laughed with her friends. She knew her Chocolate Dream would soon tell everyone of their latest adventure which is why she was drinking juice and not beer.

"So, guys, did we tell you what happened when my and Baby Girl went on vacation?"Morgan began.

_Garcia sat in the passenger seat of Morgan's SUV. They were in Texas sightseeing. Morgan had promised her that the two of them would see every state together. She was so excited, however, he had decided not to bring the GPS and they had no phone. So she was reading directions off of a map. She couldn't remember the last time she had used one of these._

"_OK, Mama, where do we go next?"_

"_Make a right." She looked to the right and saw the desert, but not the turn. "But the map says..."_

_Morgan pulled over and reach for the map. When he looked her just laughed._

"_What?" _

"_Sweetness, you are reading the wrong side of the map." Morgan laughed._

_Garcia grabbed the map and saw that she had been wrong. She was so embarrassed that she hid her face in her hands._

_Morgan grabbed her hand. "Penelope, as long as we have each other we will never be lost. Don't worry we will find our way."_

_He kissed her hand and they drove to the nearest hotel._

"And we have something to tell you..." Garcia looked up and jumped from her seat.

Jack had also gotten up. He ran to his Uncle Spencer. "Sorry, I'm late. My plane was late."

"You came." JJ followed Henry to hug Spencer. She smiled feeling that the family was all together.

"Glad your here Genius. Me and Penelope have something we wanted to share with everyone." Morgan put his arm around his friend and took him to the table as Garcia began loading his plate.

"Emily and I also have some news to share." Rossi grinned.

"Maybe we should let Spencer eat first." Hotch replied in a stern voice.

"But I wanna know." Both young boys said at once. Hotch looked at JJ and saw the pleading in her eyes. She wanted to know too.

"Fine. Garcia why don't you finish what you were saying?" Hotch gave in.

"Well, it's just, we..." Garcia's eyes were smiling yet filling with tears.

Morgan grabbed her hand and held on tightly. "We're pregnant."

Everyone congratulated them. They all knew that Penelope and Derek would make the perfect parents. They also knew the Derek's mother most have been beyond overjoyed. She had been the one to make Derek see he loved Penelope and since they got together she had been asking for grandchildren.

"Uncle Dave, what's your news?" Jack asked when the hugging was over.

"Well, me and your Aunt Emily have..."

Emily couldn't contain her excitement. "Next week the adoption goes through. We will have Declan home with us."

Everyone continued to congratulated their friends and family. Jack and Henry talked excitedly to each other about all the things Declan could teach them and how cool it was that he would be around more now.

They stayed in the yard laughing and having the perfect day for a few more hours. Then they all left until it was just Hotch, JJ, Jack, and Henry.

"OK, guys, how about we all go clean up and they watch a movie before bed?" JJ asked.

"OK, Mommy." Both the boys called running in the house.

JJ smiled and tears came down her cheeks. Hotch wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tears away.

"He called me Mommy." She whispered.

He kissed her again. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too."

The boys were sitting in front of the TV when JJ and Hotch came downstairs. Hotch looked at the boys cuddled under a blanket on the floor with pillows under their heads. He looked at the screen and saw they were watching The Mighty Ducks again. Ever since Jack had shown it to Henry, they watched it at least once a week.

JJ sat on the couch and Hotch sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. As the movie played, Jack, Henry, and JJ fell asleep. Hotch knew he should wake them and get everyone to bed. His arm was tingling from leaving it wrapped around JJ with her head on his shoulder. But she looked perfect . Everything was perfect at that moment. He lived for little moments just like this.

**THE END.**


End file.
